


Beginnings

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new first years meet and get sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** DH Compliant. Chunk of text borrowed directly from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ (with a few little changes).  
>  **Author’s Notes:** This, I think, will be the basis for all of my following AS/S fics. I hope to include enough information on looks and personality to make Albus and Scorpius feel right. If I don’t just let me know and I’ll provide more. Yes, I know the sorting is going from the end of the alphabet to the beginning. I did it on purpose; it better suits my story that way.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story, and technically, maybe, some details on Albus and Scorpius…

He walked down the hall on the Hogwarts Express by himself. He didn’t know anyone yet and was worried that he wouldn’t fit in. As he made his way towards the back of the train he saw many compartments filled with happy, chatting people. He assumed they were groups of friends and he frowned to himself. He took a deep breath and pushed the white-blond hair out of his face. People always said he looked like his father and he knew it to be true. 

He finally found a semi-empty compartment and slowly slid open the door. “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked softly, without looking at the people inside.

“Not at all!” came the response from a young girl sitting on the right. Next to her a young boy nodded his approval and he entered the compartment and slid the door shut.

He took a seat next to the window across from the two other students. “You two first years as well?” he asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Yep,” the boy responded, looking curiously at the gray-eyed boy across from him. “You’re Scorpius Malfoy, right?”

He finally looked at the other two people in the compartment, really looked at them. The boy was scrawny and had messy black hair and amazing green eyes. The girl, red hair and brown eyes, not to mention freckles. He was drawn to the boy’s green eyes for a moment ad simply nodded in response. Scorpius was having trouble looking away from the boy.

“Well, I’m Albus Severus Potter, and this is my cousin and friend Rose Weasley.” The boy introduced himself and the girl before extending a hand in greeting.

Scorpius blinked, so this was the Potter kid his dad talked about. He smiled and shook the offered hand. His dad had told him that any Potter is worth knowing and a Weasley isn’t all bad either. And here, sitting across from him were both a Potter and a Weasley. He was glad; this would make his dad so happy. “So your dad is…is…”

“The famous Harry Potter? Yep,” Albus finished for the stunned blond. “But it’s not that exciting, trust me.”

“Wow,” he said. There was a moment of silence and then he spoke again, “It’s great to meet you two, I was afraid I would get to Hogwarts without knowing anyone.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry now,” Rose finally spoke. 

The blond smiled and soon the three new students were discussing which house they wanted to be sorted into. He was so glad to have found people that seemed to like him. Before long, the train began to slow and he sighed. “Time to change into our robes I guess,” he said. The other two eleven-year-olds nodded and they all changed. 

The train slowly came to a stop and the hallways filled with pre-teens and teens. They began filing out of the train and soon the platform in Hogsmead was filled with chattering Hogwarts students. 

“Firs’ years this way!” they heard a voice boom and the three students made their way to the end of the platform. “Firs’ years over here!”

“Hagrid!” Albus smiled at the half-giant gathering the new students.

“Albus, Rose! How’ve ye been?” Hagrid beamed.

“Good, good.” Rose grinned.

Scorpius gaped at the large man. He’d never seen someone so big and so hairy. Hagrid smiled at him and asked, “Who’s this then?”

“Scorpius Malfoy,” Albus introduced, when he saw that the other boy wasn’t going to respond.

Hagrid nodded, and then turned to male his way off the platform. “Follow me, then. Firs’ years follow me!” Others soon joined the three students as the followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. “Yeh’ll see Hogwarts in a sec, jus’ round this bend,” Hagrid called over his shoulder.

The first years oh-ed and ah-ed at the sight of the castle. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. “No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid shouted, pointing to boats sitting in the water near the shore. Albus, Rose and Scorpius found a boat and were joined by a small black-haired girl who introduced herself as Marge Ingrid.

“Everyone in?” yelled Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. “Right—FORWARD!”

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

“Heads down!” yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their beads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Soon they were following Hagrid up a passageway in the rock, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open immediately. A short, blonde witch in sky blue robes stood in the entranceway. “The firs’ years, Professor Haines,” said Hagrid.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

She pulled the door wide. The students followed Professor Haines across the flagged stone floor. Scorpius, Albus and Rose could hear the sound of hundreds of voices from a door to the right, but Professor Haines showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor Haines. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you,” finished Professor Haines, “Please wait quietly.” She left the chamber.

Time seemed to tick by slowly as the students stood nervously in the small chamber. No one said anything as they waited and Scorpius found the silence maddening. After what seemed an eternity, Professor Haines returned. “Now, form a line,” she told the first years, “and follow me.”

They made a line and walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Professor Haines led them to the top of the hall, where the other teachers sat at a long table. She then silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the new students. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard’s hat that was patched and frayed and very dirty. 

Professor Haines stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and said, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She paused before looking at the parchment and called, “Zeller, Lucien!”

A lanky boy with light brown hair stepped forward, put on the hat, which fell right over his eyes, and sat down. “Hufflepuff!” shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Lucien joined them. 

“Weasley, Rose!” Professor Haines shouted next. Rose swallowed hard and then made her way to the stool and old hat. She sat on the stool as she placed the hat on her head. There was a moment of silence before the hat bellowed, “Ravenclaw!”

Rose went pale; she was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Her father would kill her; she was the first Weasley to not get in Gryffindor. The second table from the left cheered and she slowly made her way to them. Albus gave her a supportive glance as she passed near him. Professor Haines announced the next name, “Trimble, Waverly.”

Scorpius turned to Albus and asked, “Why is Rose so upset?”

“Oh, it’s just her dad said she would be disinherited if she didn’t get into --”

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted

“Yeah, that…” Albus finished. Scorpius nodded in understanding.

“Rookwood, Persephone!” was soon sorted into “RAVENCLAW!”

“Potter, Albus!”

Albus smiled at Scorpius and pushed his way through the remaining first years and took a seat on the stool. The hat sat on his head for a mere second before deciding on “GRYFFINDOR!” Albus sighed in relief and joined his house. He was glad and his parents would be proud.

“Oldridge, Beynon!” Professor Haines called as soon as the hall quieted down. The hat seemed to ponder this young wizard for a moment and Scorpius took the time to think. He wanted to be in the house of one of his new friends, he didn’t mind which. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the boy smiled and joined his housemates.

“Malfoy, Scorpius!”

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped forward. It was his turn and he was suddenly nervous. He put the hat on his head and perched on the stool. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours before the hat finally made it’s decision and shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” Scorpius grinned and jumped up off the stool. He almost ran to join Albus at the far left. The hall was quiet, and the Gryffindor table seemed unsure as whether to clap or not.

After a moments silence, Professor Haines shouted the next name, “Jones, Strom!” 

Albus turned to Scorpius and smiled, “Glad you could join me.”

“Me too. I think we’ll be good friends,” Scorpius replied.


End file.
